It is well known that it is frequently desirable to place retractable coverings on architectural openings such as windows. It is also desirable to be able to adjust the transmissivity of the retractable covering. A proposal to solve the problem of a retractable covering for an architectural opening is disclosed in U.S. patent application, entitled “Remote Control Operating System and Support Structure for a Retractable Covering for an Architectural Opening,” Joseph E. Kovach et al., filed Dec. 10, 2003, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/732,747, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,029 (the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
Although various control systems exist for operating retractable coverings, there remains a need for improved devices, systems and/or methods used to control the retraction, extension and transmissivity of window and other architectural coverings.
Prior attempts to control the automated retraction and extension of a covering have employed remote controls or manual switches with up and down buttons. Such control systems generally result in the extension or retraction of a window covering at a single speed. What is needed are devices, systems and methods which support the extension and/or retraction of a covering at varying speeds. Further, such an invention desirably supports the automated opening or closing (or therebetween) of the covering, for purposes of transmissivity or the like, but at desired speeds.